Cherry
by Saomin
Summary: Reescrita :Si piensan que la vida de una cantante reconocida mundial mente es fácil, pues para mi no lo es, por que ademas de tener dos vida como lo llevarían con un gran secreto ademas de ser la ultima hija y la protegida de tu hermano como lo harían?
1. Mi vida

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de las CLAMP, los usos para el fanfiction solo para entretenimiento de los lectores, y los derechos se quedan reservados para sus autores.

Cherry

CAPITULO ·1: MI VIDA

Todo el mundo piensa que ser famosa es fácil pero no, porque se preguntaran algunos ya que tengo todo lo que quiero, pienso y deseo con mucho dinero.

Pero no es así como podrían ustedes sobrevivir viviendo como dos personas diferentes la primera es una famosa cantante mundial y la segunda es como agente de sucesos paranormales para contrarrestarlos en el mundo moderno

Creerán que soy muy joven para sobre llevar dos vidas a la vez, pero no es así ya que desde muy niña he entrenado para manejar asuntos paranormales en el mundo moderno pero como cantante no, ya que solo hace un tiempo atrás me toco hacerlo para derrotar a una jovencita que con su voz espantosa hacia que las personas empezasen a morir una a una quien la escuchaba, entonces para derrotarla debía cantar la misma canción pero con una voz más hermosa que la de aquella joven, todas las personas de la agencia eran una buena opción, pero los otros agentes se encontraban ya en otros casos, y la que quedaba era yo sector G – 2, mi mejor amiga y pareja de trabajo que tenía una hermosa voz tubo también que irse con mi otro amigo a otro asunto de suma importancia y allí llego mi jefe y padre para decirme que yo debía ir a derrotarla.

Entonces partí para el lugar Nagasaki, todo ya se encontraba preparado para el suceso se dio alerta falsa a los humanos para que huyeran, entonces la jovencita de cabello rojo no más alta que yo de unos 16 años más o menos se me acerco y viéndome con sus ojos color negros en los cuales presentaban una oscuridad y maldad nivel 5 de 8 me dijo: Si te me acercas te mueres.

Yo haciéndole creer que no tenía miedo le conteste: No lo haré, entonces ella empezó a cantar así que a mí me toco mi parte, no estaba del todo segura pero debía de intentarlo si no quería morir y empecé:

Junto a mí tu estas

No importa si se oponen

No importa si nos dejan

Ya que sé que tu estas

Con ese verso ella, cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos y yo viéndola de coraje el dije: No canto tan mal.

Pero no era por eso sino porque ella estaba perdiendo y una voz en mi cabeza me dijo: Ella está así por un amor del pasado, ella nunca quiso ser así tan solo le llegó para vengarse de aquel que la traiciono, yo le pregunte que debo de hacer para que se vaya en paz.

Contestándome inmediatamente me dijo: Dile lo que tu corazón te lo diga hazle caso y todo saldrá muy bien.

Entonces desde el micrófono que tenía en la oreja del otro lado llego el mensaje de ya termine el trabajo pero yo no era del todo mala así que para sellarla le dije:

No te preocupes todo estará bien (Y sonriéndole)

Ella me miró y me dijo: no tengo miedo y has lo que debas hacer

Me acerque a ella y con la llave que poseía le dije: Vuelve a tener el aspecto que antes tenías sin la magia negra, este tomo la forma de una luz blanca que a todo el mundo segó por un momento se me acerco y se metió en mi maleta.

Minutos después llegamos al cuartel secreto, bajando llegamos al ARCO DE ANIMAS entonces de mi maleta salió aquel espíritu que debía volver para llegar a su destino el cielo, pero antes de irse me dijo: Gracias y fíjate de lo que te rodea y entro al arco. Después de lo que me dijo me quede pensando y llego mi hermano para felicitarme a su manera: Monstro no pensaba que cantaras tan bien

Hermano que malo eres no me llames así – Sakura –

De acuerdo, pero lo hiciste muy bien – Touya –

Gracias hermano – Sakura –

Aquí acabó mi labor ese día como agente, pero nació la otra de "la famosa cantante" que me aterraba más o que mi mejor amiga viniera con la linda idea de ser "mi diseñadora". Pero así empezó mi doble vida.

Continuará…..


	2. El concierto

CAPITULO ·2: CONCIERTO

Mi desdicha no acabaría allí ya que como en mi misión anterior unos humanos que no había creído del todo la alerta se habían quedado pero no habían observado todo, para que no nos descubrieran habían dicho que la alerta era porque una famosa cantante iba lanzar su primer Cd en esa ciudad junto con un concierto para sus admiradores, los humanos a veces creían nuestras escusas y esta no sería la excepción, pero mientras ellos festejaban yo realizaba berrinches de lo más grandes que nunca así le decía a mi padre:

Hija hazlo por la organización por favor Sakurita –Fujitaka –

Pero papá no puedes mandar a Tomoyo ella canta mucho mejor que yo – Sakura –

No lo puedo hacer, ya que es a ti a quien vieron y no a Daidouji –Fujitaka –

Pero papá– Sakura –

Sin peros Sakura iras y sin protestar –Fujitaka –

Está bien y además Daidouji será tu acompañante y diseñadora. De acuerdo y ¿cuándo será? – Sakura –

Mañana partes para Nagasaki a las 11:00 Am –Fujitaka –

De acuerdo – Sakura –

A la mañana en el aeropuerto de Kioto alrededor de las 10:00 de la mañana estaba más lleno y me preguntaba por qué seria quien vendría para alborotar tanto en la ciudad si todo es muy tranquilo por allí, y era justamente cuando a mi vino la respuesta, cuando de la nada apareció un fotógrafo que se me acerco me tomo una foto y me dijo:

Que hace una famosa cantante aquí, si su gira empezaba en Nagasaki – fotógrafo –

No, está realizando una escala porque su avioneta se dañó – Tomoyo –

Si, solo paso por aquí para realizar mi gira – Sakura –

Y nos marchamos de allí mirándonos las caras, ya dentro del avión nos reíamos a todo pulmón y le dije:

Como lo hiciste – Sakura –

Solo hice como lo hacen en la tele cualquier representante de una estrella – Tomoyo –

Si, que parecía verdad – Sakura –

Bueno de aquí esperemos que todo resulte igual te parece – Tomoyo –

Si – Sakura –

Paso una hora y llegamos a Nagasaki, allí había todo el mundo de un lado para el otro ya que el rumor se había de que Cherry llegaba de concierto y para lanzar su primer disco.

Entonces bajamos del avión y los sonidos de los flash de las cámaras de un lado a otro, reporteros haciendo preguntas y algunos periodistas que me filmaron para salir en la Tv, con cosas que ni yo entendía, cuando a nosotras llegaron unas personas vestidos de esmoquin haciéndonos subir a una limosina, en dentro de la misma nos dijeron que ya todo estaba preparado para mi debut.

Bajando del mismo entramos a mi camerino para cambiarme y ponerme el traje que había diseñado mi amiga Tomy.

En el preciso instante que salgo observo algo irregular.

¿Estaría bien que antes de salir a escena le sonriera a una esquina de la pared pidiéndole suerte?

Creo que estaría bien porque yo sabía que alguien estaba allí, y esa persona era…

Cuando de repente se acercó una persona sacándome de mis pensamientos que me mando al escenario.

Empezó a sonar el ritmo de una de mis canciones y todo el mundo coreaba la canción.

Salí al escenario cantando.

Star light, Star bright

First star I've seen tonight

Wish I may, wish I wish

Tonight.

Mientras cantaba pensaba en sí, podría estar en dos mundos diferentes ahorita en un escenario en algún lugar del mundo que tal vez después no recuerde y después en un lugar secreto donde se entrena para sucesos mágicos.

Es tan complicado combinar dos cosas totalmente diferentes y sin saber para donde elegir, ambos mundos sin querer aparecieron y me hacen única pero ninguna de las dos se puede mezclar.

Al final de la canción aterrizo y agradezco a las personas que estuvieron allí.

Salgo y regreso a ver a la esquina y ya no estaba, que tristeza sentí cuando supe que se había ido.

De regreso a la agencia todo era más o menos normal con la pequeña excepción que presentía que mañana no sería igual en la escuela.

Continuará….


End file.
